Insert Lame Title Here
by KandaTheAwesomePancakeMaker
Summary: This was a rp between me and my waifu on our Heta FB's... Don't kill me.. PruFem!Can.. Hints of UkCan in the beginning. America be an ass. Gauken AU. Human names used. Not much of a summary. Fail title is fail. M for some mature themes. Story on Hiatus?
1. Chapter 1

Hej! Kanda, again... This was a rp between me and my waifu on our Heta FB's... I'm Madeline InvisiblePrincess Willams and she's Elizaveta Héderváry... :| Yeah. I'm Maddie, she's Gil.

BTW. I need Title names for this... *hinthint*

PRUCAN.

Quick note. "/" or "/" is me, while "((" or "(" is her. "-**" means me or her rewrote a certain post. Okay? I'm not taking out the OOC because we actually have hilarious conversations about our lives and the Rp.. Derp. OKAY. STORY. RIGHT. ASDFGHJKL-

+ + ~ ~ Derpity ~ ~ + +

Maddie sat quietly at an empty table eating her lunch. It consisted of small waffles, a juice for like a 4 year old, and some crackers. She sighed, as she was all alone at that poor table, and damn, it was lonely.  
/-dies-/  
Gilbert pursed his lips, giving an aggrivated sigh at the lunch tables. Ever since the new semester had begun, he'd been table-hopping, hoping to find a table where he felt as at-home as he did with the other members of his dance team. Stupid scheduling, giving him second lunch when everyone else he actually tolerated had first… Scanning the tables quickly, his eyes landed upon a table with only one person sitting at it. Was that Maddie, the girl from his science class? He grinned, sauntering over with his tray of school lunch, pulling a chair that someone was about to sit in on his way and setting it by the table. He all but slammed his tray on the tabletop, the chair scraping loudly on the floor before he settled himself down in it. He kept his eyes on Maddie for as long as it took her to notice him.  
(( oAo text wall! Sorry! *flails* ))  
/-loves on that wall-/  
Maddie jumped a little and winced, expecting someone to hit her or something. She glanced up, and half sighed in relief and half in annoyance for her feelings for the other. Why did he have to be so damn cute!  
/brb dinner. Post./  
Gil grinned at her reaction, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't /that/ scary was he? Sure, he'd not had time to put in his contacts so he was wearing his thick-framed nerd glasses, but even so his face was as awesome and beautiful as always!  
(( Dinner—? I'm going to BED! I ate dinner when it was only 2:30 in the afternoon for your timezone! ))  
/Oh... Night~ /  
Maddie blushed a bit and bit her lip. "H-hey Gil~!" she smiled at him. "Why're you sitting here...? Why not with.. Y-your other friends..?" she sighed again. Gil was really her only friend besides Lizzy, Lili, and Mathias of course. Al was only her brother so he didn't count.  
/I'm using Hungary, Liech, and Den because I CAN./  
"Oh Maddie, you of all people should know. The Awesome Me was left alone because of the school's scheduling, so Franny and Tomato-boy are in the lunch just before this one. Fucking sucks, y'know, but whatever. Nothing I can do about it." He glanced at the time, happy to know that lunch wasn't even close to the end. "So what're you doing all by yourself? Why aren't you sitting with your brother? He's got this same lunch period, right?"  
(( I must love text-walls… ewe ))  
She facetabled, only at the reference to her stupid brother. "I-I'm used to being by myself, G-Gil... And please, don't bring h-him up..." She sighed and glanced up, smiling a little. "Why am I friends with y-you, again?"  
/SORRY. I was busy./  
"Uh…" Gil usually wasn't one to be at a loss for words, but there was always the special occasion when he just had no idea what to say. "Why are you friends with me, you ask?" He grinned. "Because, duh, I mean, just look at this hot piece of Prussian." He paused, gesturing to himself. "Who /wouldn't/ want to be friends with me~?"  
(( No problem, waifu~ ))  
She blushed madly and shrugged. "B-but you became friends with me... First~"  
/;A; I'm so saddened./  
He chuckled softly, lifting what appeared to be the school's attempt at a cheeseburger. "Alright, but still. You just can't resist the awesome~"  
(( ;A; How come? ))**  
**She shook her head a bit. "It's rather hard... You're just s-so in my face about y-your awesomeness~"  
/Shit happened at school. I'll be fine. The rp is helping me./  
"Kesese~ Because it's true~!" He took a bite of the fail-food, grimacing at the taste and washing it down with Mountain Dew. He scooted his chair closer to her, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Ah, Maddie, what'd you do without me~?"  
(( ónò I'm sorry… ))  
She blushed, yet again, and leaned her head against his neck. "I.. I really dunno G-Gil," she giggled a little.**  
**Another chuckle escaped his lips. "Ja, I know you don't~" He took another sip of his Mtn Dew, lips turning up into another grin.**  
**She pulled away for a second. "What's that supposed to mean~?"**  
**He raised an eyebrow at her. "What'da ya mean, what's it supposed to mean? /Nobody/ would know what to do without the very embodiment of Awesome~" Another chuckle. "Besides, you're like my sister~ I mean, not like Monika obviously, but y'know what I mean."  
(( Genderbent Germany because me gusta mucho. ouo ))  
She sighed. "Y-yeah.. I understand what you mean..."  
He glanced down at her. "Why so depressed-sounding, mein freund?"  
She glanced at him. "N-non.. It's n-nothing.."  
He raised his eyebrow again. "You suuuure, Maddie~?"

**From this point on, I'm leaving the names up so it doesn't get as confusing...**

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie nodded, biting her lip. "Just guy... Dr-drama... I like this one guy.. It's nothing y-you should be worried about.."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

His grin widened a great deal. "Guy drama, huh~? Kesesese~ Tell the Awesome your problems~"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shook her head. "N-non~! I-it's fine..! I-it's just.. Stuff with... Him.. Again.."

/OMG WHOOOOO.. ;A; like England or something!/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"'Him'? Who's 'him'? Tell me Maddie, I wanna know~~!" He was almost to the point of getting down on his knees and begging, the nosy bastard he was, even if it would mean people staring.

(( oAo ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/I'll go with 2p Iggy. How's that?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Sure~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/because 2p Iggy is damn sexy./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( True dat, mai waifu, true dat. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"A-Artie..." she mumbled.

/OUOb So who shall be le 2P Iggy~?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Artie, huh?" He chuckled softly, glancing toward the clock again. "Isn't he kind of a dick? Y'know, under his whole gentleman guise?"

(( I dunno oAo I don't really understand the whole 2p thing… ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shrugged. "H-he... Can be.. Occasionally.. I.. I think he's just protective..."

/Then I'll be him coz I get the 2Ps./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"And you're dating him, ja?" He was easily the last to admit that he was /just so slightly/ jealous of the guy. Sure, he was a total fucking prick, but he had Maddie…But he wasn't jealous in the sense that he wanted Maddie for his own. Of course not. He just wanted what was best for her (which, of course, just so happened to be Gil himself - not that he'd tell her that).

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She blinked, sighing. "N-not... Exactly... W-we were.. For a little.. B-but then.. I dunno what happened.. He just.. St-started.. U-using me I guess.." she bit her lip. "B-but that's his personality so I completely understand.." she recovered quickly.

/-loves all over your post, btw-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Well the guy's a total dick. It's like, his dickish personality makes up for his lack of physical dick." He let out a single chuckle, finishing off the soda. "Just…stay away from him for a while, would ya? I don't want you catching his dickishness." He glanced away, cheeks turning a soft pink.

(( oAo *Totally over-uses the word "dick"* ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She nodded, giggling that adorable innocent so Kawaii desu-ne giggle. "S-sure.. Wh-whatever you want, Gil~" She took a sip of her juice.

/-doesn't care as it makes her post postable-/

/-isnt supposed to be on her iPod btw, but is in the restroom on it, just for you waifu./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

-**This post is a rewrite**-He grinned, glancing back at her. "Gut."

(( *Huge bishie eyes* *Feels special that le waifu would use her iPod in the restroom just for our RP* Ilu waifu~~ ))

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( And gah! Tiny-ass post. n ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/NO. NO. NO. MAKE HIM BLUSH AND GRIN AT HER KAWAII DESU-NE GIGGLE./

/ilu2 waifu. -is glad you feel special. I dun do this for just everyone y'know-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( GAH I'M SORRY MY POST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ASDFGJK /shot. /rewrites. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/-loves all over you anyways-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

-**He grinned, glancing back at her. "Gut." Hopefully his cheeks weren't /too/ red. But her giggle was so cute…ah, what was he thinking? She was his /friend/. And if anything, he liked her as his /sister/. She wasn't related to him, of course, but they'd known each other for years…**-

(( *Gets loved all over* ))

(( Happy~? ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Very. /

/-le replies-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Yey~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She smiled and was suddenly tackle glomped from behind by a very obnoxious Dane. "Hej, Maddie~! Hej, Gil~!" He grinned at them.  
Maddie squeaked and blushed bright red, her squeak so Kawaii desu-ne too, btw.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

-**Fucking Mathias. "Hallo, Mathias." He hoped his voice didn't sound so impatient. He didn't hate the dane, no, but the guy certainly had no sense of mood.

(( *Totally calls writing for Lizzie when she comes around* BI ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/WHERE'S THE SQUEAK REACTION.

I'm sorry, but every time I puts that something is fucking adorable, I EXPECT REACTIONS. ;A; -is controlling-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( GOTTVERDAMMEN, WAIFU. /rewrites. /again. BI ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Youstilllovemerightwaifu?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( OfcourseIstillloveyouwaifu. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Ohyey/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

-**Fucking Mathias. "Hallo, Mathias." He hoped his voice didn't sound so impatient. He didn't hate the dane, no, but the guy certainly had no sense of mood.

But, even if he didn't know it at that time, his reason for his impatience was the damned Dane ruining the moment he had with Maddie. The girl was fucking adorable - easily his best female friend, if he were to count Lizzie as one of the guys - and maybe, juuuust maybe, he had the tiniest of crushes on her. Not that he knew it, though. And her little squeak when she was attacked by Mathias…why couldn't /he/ get her to squeak cutely like that?**-

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Seriously, I guess text-walls are my 19th waifu or something. )

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/DAWWW. GILLYS JEAAAALOUUUS. -loves all over you waifu- Danke. OUOb/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( HE'S NOT JEALOUS ASDFGHJKL. (- this is a lie. He totally is.) *Gets loved all over again* Bitte~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie was blushing insanely, as she had a certain Dane's... Object... On her lower back, and damn was that uncomfortable. She could barely even talk, as she kept squeaking and looking damn fucking adorable. Wherever the hell Artie was, he was gonna be pissed.

/OUOb DON'T WORRY. HIS SECRET IS SAFE WITH ME./

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/So how late are you staying up, waifu?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Noticing her (extremely cute) blush and the many (very, very adorable) squeaks, Gil punched the Dane in the arm. "Dude, personal bubble?" He somewhat-glared at the taller boy, cosidering throwing his empty Mts Dew bottle at Mathias's gravity-defying hair. And don't even get him /started/ on how obvious it was he spent hours on his hair every morning.

(( I HOPE SO. OR GIL WILL HAVE SOME BITCHES TO FLIP. ))

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Eh…I can't stay up much longer. I don't want my dad yelling at me…but I'll tell him I wanna watch the weather so maybe another 20 minutes? oAo ))

(( I mean, he's in his room, but our walls are paper-thin and he can probably hear the TV ))

(( But I should still be up for another at least ten-15 minutes ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Mathias pouted. "I just wanted to say hi to my very bestest friennddd~!" he whined, hugging Maddie, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
Maddie blushed even more and squealed an embarrassed squeal, as it was obvious she was embarrassed and didn't want to be held by anyone but Gil. (Like she would admit it.)

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/D'aww okay. I have to type up some of my project BUT IM ON MY IPOD SO SHHHSHH../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He made an aggravated sound in the back of his throat. "Dick…," he murmured quietly, as a thought struck him. "Aren't you supposed to be fucking your boyfriend in the bathroom?" Maybe he didn't have an appointment per say, but even Gil knew that Mathias and Lukas had too many rendez-vous in the men's bathroom for, as Liz would say, sexytimes.

In reality though, he just wanted him off of Maddie. It was obvious she was embarrassed, as she looked like a tomato and was squeaking like one of Antonio's tomato squeaky toys. He wanted nothing more than to punch the prick in the face…or just mess up his hair. That would work, too.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( oAo SOOOOO LOOOOONG. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie squirmed even more, as Mathias obviously grew a bit... hard... down there... yeah. It was probably at the thought of Lukas, so suddenly Mathias whined and then shot off.  
Maddie facetabled from the pure embarrassment of that little... incident.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/IT'S OKAY./

/So like... You're up until like.. 10:30 your time?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Gil sighed, rubbing small circles into Maddie's back. "Eh…he might not be as much of a dick as Arthur, but verdammit is he an idiot." He knew, of course, that Mathias wasn't as much of an idiot as he portrayed himself as, but honestly, if he was slow enough not to notice his dick pressed up against Maddie's back… He shook it off. Matthias was only an idiot, after all.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Oui; it's about 10:20 right now. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie snuggled into him, blushing madly. "H-h-he.. H-his... Th-thing... M-my b-back..." she stumbled with her words, as she was so embarrassed. "So... Em-embarrassing.."  
Oh, and Artie was there too, watching Gil carefully, like a creeper, from the other side of the room.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Mmk... CANT YOU STAY UP TIL 11 OR SOMETHING! DONT YOU HAVE AN IPOD OR SOMETHING!/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"I know, I know…he's just an idiot. Want me to get you a water or something?" He glanced down at her expectantly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

(( I DO HAVE AN IPOD BUT IT'S AN IPOD NANO AND I ONLY GET INTERNET CONNECTION IN MY LIVING ROOM BECAUSE MY FAMILY'S POOR AS FUCK AND ASDFGHJKL. ))

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( And I dunno about staying up till 11…I can try, but I make no promises. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shook her head quickly. "N-no... St-stay.. Please.." she snuggled even closer to him.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He smiled, pulling her close. "Alright, if you want me to." Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched…

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Artie gritted his teeth. Why the fuck was Gil that fucking close to her! "OI." he yelled at him from across the room. "GEDDOFF." He swaggered over like a boss, yes, swaggered.  
Maddie squeaked yet again and scooted away a little.

/YKNOW. LETS SAY HE'S JUST BADDASS IGGY./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Dude, what the fuck's your problem? There was nothing wrong when the idiot Dane was over here, sticking his dick where it shouldn't be." He knew he probably struck something bad inside both Maddie and Arthur, but he didn't really care right now. "'Sides, it's not like I was making a pass at her or anything. I'm better than that~" A grin was audible in his voice, even though he knew he'd probably end up with a black eye by the end of the day.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie facetabled, blushing and squeaking, preparing for the abuse and shit.  
Artie glared at both of them. "The fuck, Maddie! Mathias fucking /screwed/ you!"  
"N-non! I-it's not l-like that!"  
"The fuck I care, you're just a fucking whore.." she frowned and slapped her face.  
Maddie cried out a little in pain and stuff.  
"We're fucking over. Like we were anything in the first place.. AND YOU!" he pointed his finger at Gil.

/overuse of the word fuck, but Eh.. AND ABUSIVE IGGY OH DEAR./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"'AND YOU'" he mocked knowing since the start of things that, not only was he going to at least be suspended for his language, a certain Brit was getting his ass kicked. Nobody slapped Maddie in front of him - or otherwise - and got away with it. He grabbed Arthur's shoulder, making the other face him, and promptly connected his fist with the other's jaw. Oh yes, a fight was going to start very soon, and it certainly wasn't like the normal girl-vs-girl fights they had during this lunch period.

A floor and a few classrooms away, Elizaveta felt a sudden pang of desperation. Glancing up from her book, she asked permission to use the bathroom and grabbed the pass, heading toward the cafeteria, ready to kick ass if needed.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( …I don't know what I just wrote. BI ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/-loves okay-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Goin to bed now…g'night~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/okay. Night night/

/gonna reply anyways/

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Arthur totally grinned like a madman, and punched Gil's eye. "Why, if I didn't know it, you were fucking her tooo~!"  
Maddie practically died then and there. Why the hell would Artie say she was whoring around with Gil! Although... FUCK. No! What the hell was she thinking! Gil was a brother... Right?  
She grabbed her bag, and ran outta there, like a fleeing italian, her short school uniform skirt thing not covering much of that ass of hers.  
/I can imagine Gil going, "Holy fuck, dat ass."/  
She suddenly ran into Lizzy, thank god it was Lizzy at least.

+ + ~ ~ Derpity ~ ~ + +

**EDIT: Hey dudes. It's Lizzie. Er, the Lizzie RPer. Yeah. It's true, I have 18 waifus. And also, I am awesome. And whenever I edit in the A/N's, it'll be in bold. Because I'm hipster.**

Sorry about the cliff. I swear I'll update this as soon as possible! I have an essay to do however... so it might not be as soon as I hope..

So.. I've decided, since this shit copies into 82 pages in Word... I'll make a multi-chaptered fanfic. That okay~?

Tell me if there is any grammar or translations needed, as I only edited a certain part of it.. the beginning if you couldn't tell, and some links that copied over.. Yeah. :|

Senere.

Kanda.

**And GummibarWubSquare. (Self-advertisement yey.)**

Ehem.. You.. I... I don't know what to say to that. ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY DUDES. ES LIZZIE~! :D**

**Updating because Maddie's busy (accidentally typed "body" right durr) with being almost as awesome as yours truly. So jaaa~ :D **

**Enjoy our awesomeness~!**

Bad Nikki. Shush. I'm more awesome. :I -Kanda isn't that busy. Only drawing-

**Bitch, please. We're equally awesome, ja~?  
(This is a lie. Nikki/Lizzie is much more awesome. Enjoy le story.)**

**Oh ja. Warning: Sexyteims await you. They are a bit failed on Gil's part though, since it was her first time writing the smut as a Gil. And has only RP'd smut twice before. Once was femslash!smut. So ja. Enjoy more, leibes~**

****Ehem. Again. Bad Nikki. The Femslash!smut was HungCan. And you liked it. You're still not as awesome as me, though.

* * *

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

God damnit, that fucking piece of shit. Without a moment's thought - even when he knew he'd be suspended - he returned the brit's punch. His fist came into contact with the side of the other's nose, just before running after Maddie, just catching a tiny glimpse of her panties as she ran from the cafeteria into the hall. He blushed just-so-slightly at the sight, almost happy that he could just pass it off as having been punched in the face.

As he made it into the hall quickly, he spotted Elizaveta, her hands on the smaller Canadian's shoulders. "Maddie? What's going on?" Her voice was concerned, motherly, as it always was when she wasn't having to deal with anyone's stupidity.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie moved her body into lizzy's, as she was a motherly figure to her. "A-A-Artie... A-and G-Gil..." she hiccuped/sobbed.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow at the albino in front of her, hugging Maddie's body closer. "Arthur and Gil? Oh god, they didn't start another fight, did they?"

Gil was about to speak up when Liz shot a glare his way.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She nodded. "Th-they did... A-and.. A-Artie... H-hit me.." she hiccuped, pulling away to show the other the slowly forming bruise on her cheek.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Eli gasped softly, resting a hand softly against the other's cheek. It certainly wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but straight across the face? "Oh my god…are you going to be okay? Do you want me to get a cold-pack?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shook her head. "I-I'll be fine..." she whimpered, snuggling close again.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She returned the head shake. "No, I'll be right back." She glanced up at Gil. "Keep an eye on her, alright? It'll only take a minute." Handing the girl to Gil, she turned and all but ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Gil froze for a second, almost confused at Elizaveta's sudden actions. It wasn't unlike her to take such good care of her friends, this was true, but being left alone after having been just punched in the face by Maddie's ex-boyfriend of sorts while he was still in the other room…

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( OAO MORE TEXT WALLS ASDFGKL. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/-loves on-/

Maddie blinked and looked behind/next to her. "G-Gil...?" She blinked again, whimpering, then wrapped her arms around him, crying. "I-I'm n-not.. A.. A whore right!"

/-pokes her status post question because it involves waifus-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He shook his head immediately. "Of course you're not. Artie's just butthurt 'cuz you're way too awesome for him." He began petting her head gently, letting her cry on him without caring whether she ruined his shirt or not.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She was.. Awesome...? Gil didn't throw that term around to really anyone but himself. Maddie looked up at him. "I-I'm... Awe...some..?" It would probably kill Gil when he saw her crying.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He smiled softly, gazing down at her. "Well I mean, you spend enough time around me it was bound to rub off on you some time." Behind his positive exterior, it was tearing him up inside, seeing her cry like that. But only because she was like his sister. Obviously.

(( Fuck, he sounds like Romano oAo ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/XD IT'S OKAY Romacan is still an OTP./

She giggled Kawaii desu-ne, and snuggled into his chest. "Fuck... Thank y-you, G-Gil... I'll never b-be as awesome as y-you though..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Mother of god, she giggled again. If anything was cuter than that, he'd have to see it with his own eyes. The smallest hint of a blush entered his face as he rested a cheek on the top of her head. "Yes, you will," he /wanted/ to say, but didn't.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She bit the inside of her cheek. "G-Gil... Wh-why did y-you stand up.. f-for me like that? I.. I d-didn't deserve your awesome help.." Sighing, she snuggled even closer.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"What do you mean, why did I stand up for you?" He glanced down at her again, a concerned look on his face. "You're my friend. Of /course/ I'd stand up for you." Why was she questioning him? They were close friends, to say the least, so naturally he would stand up for her.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"I... I j-just.. n-never.. thought.. you would d-do that.."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? How come?" He hoped the sound of his heart breaking wasn't audible in his voice.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She down, muttering quietly. "I.. I.. th-thought.. you.. d-didn't like.. me.. like.. th-the way I like you, G-Gil..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"The way you like me?" He held her at arm's length, his crimson orbs boring into her own blue ones. "What do you mean, the way you like me?" He sounded a lot harsher than he'd liked.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She winced a bit. "N-n-nevermind.." She pulled away. "I-I'll see you later..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Wait, Maddie, c'mon…" He grabbed her wrist as she tried walking away, pulling her into a tight hug. "You can tell me. Please…?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"I.. I.. th-thought I j-just did.." She sniffled a bit. "You kn-know what I m-mean..."

/WAIIIFUFUUU~?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( oAo Why wasn't it showing up! *replies* ))

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

What the hell was she—

…oh.

Oh.

Oh!

"You…'like like' me?" He sounded like an idiot, and seeing her stare up at him with the slowly-forming bruise on her cheek wasn't really helping matters much at all. He hugged her tighter, careful not to hurt the poor girl, and placed a small, gentle kiss to her bruising cheek. "Y'know what, Maddie?" His cheeks reddened. "I think, uhm…" He averted his gaze just in time to see Elizaveta standing there, watching with a knowing grin. "Uh—"

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Ferserious going to bed now…g'night~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She blushed brightly, and tried squirming out of his grip. "I.. I kn-know you like me just.. as a s-sister Gil.." Tears started forming as she finally escaped his hold. She pushed her bag back up on her shoulder and she stared at the floor. "I-I'll see you later... Yeah...?" She didn't even wait for a damn reply as she was already halfway down the freaking hall.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/okei.. nighht.../

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Nikki.../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( I'm working on it, sorry! ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/I feel like shit...

Seriously. Right about now, explaining my shitty fucking day to my friends, I feel like crying my fucking heart out.

But I fucking can't. Because I'm in fucking biology./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( You don't have to explain it to me if you don't want to. I won't pry into your personal life. Just know that if you want to talk, I'm always here, okay? ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/I.. I want to talk. I really do../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Maddie—" He hardly had time to speak her name by the time she was out of his sight. He sent a questioning, helpless glance Elizaveta's way, to which she shrugged, eyes wide.

Was…was she kidding? Hadn't he been obvious enough with his feelings? True, he'd never really been one to say exactly what was on his mind - contrary to popular belief - but he'd tried his hardest with her to show her how he felt without having to actually say it. Maybe he'd been just slightly too subtle?

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/But I'd rather talk with a keyboard. Or a phone... Like.. To each other.

Like that's going to happen though../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( I'm sorry…if I had a phone I would gladly let you talk to me on it, but… ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Fuck that. Do you have a Skype? Or.. Or can't you use your parents phone or some shit? Or Tinychat?

I... I feel like shit Nikki.../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( I do have a Skype, yeah… ))

(( And I know you do, I wish I knew how to help… ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Well.. I have my friend trying to comfort me right here.. He's awesome.../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Well that's good, I'm glad someone's there… ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Yeah... I have to go. In crying again./:

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Okay…well feel better, alright? Please? ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Okay. Back. I'm feeling a lot better. :)/

/Can't reply... So I'll reply when I get back okei?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Alright. Glad you're feeling better~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/OKEI BACK. ARE YOU ALIVE./

/WHATEVER. IM REPLYING./

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie was halfway up the stairs, as it's a private school /don't kill me for this./ and so she was making her way to her dorm. She didn't have a class to go to until later, but why the hell should she? Gil was in that fucking class and so was Mathias /and/ Artie.

She reached her dorm finally, to find it unlocked, but of course, with out a freaking roommate in it. /Fuck./ Where the hell was Monika? oh right. Class. /BECAUSE I CAN./

Maddie sighed and flopped on her bed, starting to cry. Her door was open though, and she knew. She was just a tad bit too upset to give a fuck.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/HOLY FUCKING SHIT

FUCKING DINOSAWR..

Wall./

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Reply when you can... I'll try to be on in fifth again./

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/YO. NIKKI. YOU ALIVE?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( No. I'm dead. ))

(( /shot. ))

(( /sarcasm. ))

(( /workingonit. ))

(( /slowtyper. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/I've noticed before waifu. It's okay. /

/I'm in 5th period. O u O/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( XD Nice ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Yep! My friends are next to me.. The same ones from yesterday. O u O

And anyways. ONE OF THEM BROUGHT ME DOUGHNUTS. ASDFGHJKL-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( DUDE. WAIFU. DOUGHNUTS. SHARE. /shot. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/-throws some to you, across Alfred-land, to le Maine.-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( *Catches, nomnomnoming* ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/-huggles your le pixels- My profile picture is me with a derp face btw./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( *Pixels are le hugged* Nooo, it's not a derp~ Mine's of an awesome Hungary cosplayer. ouo ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/I noticed! she looks awesome.

I can't find a good Fem!Canada displayed though... /

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Cosplayer**/

/Fucking autocorrect./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( ouo *Googles* ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Haha.. I'll find one at home. Trust me!

Just reply./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Oui, I'm trying~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/ /

/Nikki I only have like... 20 minutes../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Bah! I'm working on it! ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Okei.../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Monika sighed softly, sending a small smile toward the teacher and waving as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed out the door. The bell had only just rung, and all of the other students were already out the door. She murmured a few profanities in German, making her way up the stairs to her and Maddie's dorm room. Pulling the door open, she was shocked to see her roommate sprawled across her bed, sobbing. "Maddie?" She wrapped her arms around the other, her cheeks tainted pink with the touch. "Are you alright? What happened?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She pushed the other away, whimpering. "I-it's n-nothing..."

/OHMYGODSOSHORT./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( XDDONTWORRYABOUTIT ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/o u o/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She raised an eyebrow, running a hand through her short blonde hair. "Clearly it's not nothing."

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"F-fucking Gil..." she mumbled.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She facepalmed. "What did bruder do this time? He didn't break anything of yours, did he? Did he hurt you?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shook her head. "J-just... A m-major v-vital organ..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Uhm…?" A vital organ? She was used to hearing 'Gilbert' and 'vital region' in the same sentence when someone was crying, but an organ? "Sorry, I don't quite follow…?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She looked up from her bed at her, and pointed to her chest. Then she went back to laying down.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Her heart? But…oh.

…Oh.

Oh shit.

"Scheisse, Maddie, bruder is an idiot." She glanced away a moment. "Er, es tut mir leid. What did he do?"

(( Es tut mir leid = I am sorry ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shook her head quickly. "I.. I t-told him... A-and he... H-he.." she caught herself and sobbed into the covers. "F-fucking -sob- G-Gil..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Shh…" She pulled the sobbing Canadian onto her lap, hugging her tightly. "Don't cry, Maddie…" She wiped away a tear with her thumb. "So you confessed…and what did he do…?" she asked carefully, hoping not to strike a cord with the poor girl. She was her friend after all, and they had to sleep in the same room that night…

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Sorry school./

Maddie sniffled, trying to gain composure. "H-he s-said earlier... Th-that I.. I was h-his sister.. Like y-you.."

/WAIFU./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( OAO SORRY ONE SECOND ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/-loves on- I wasn't asking you to hurry up.. I was wondering if you were alive../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( *is loved on* Oh XD ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/But it'd be nice if you did./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She sighed softly through her nose, a tiny smile on her face. If only she knew… "I don't think that's quite what he meant…"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"E-Eh?" She glanced at her, the bruise on her face fully noticeable now.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She almost smiled, but then caught sight of the bruise on Maddie's face. "Who did this?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"A-Arthur..." she mumbled.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"I should've seen this coming…" Her face was void of any emotion. Nobody hurt her friends and got away with it. "Where is he?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shrugged. That was all she could do, as she really had no idea to where he was.

/Working on homework and talking to you. OUOb/

/Waifu?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( oAo Sorry! Also Rping with other people, so…but I'm working on yours now! ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Oh Okei. /

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She glared at the wall. "You're not going to lunch alone anymore. Either Gil or I will be there with you, got it?" She knew she was acting odd, but when it came to her friends, absolutely /nothing/ angered her more than when they were mistreated.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie blushed lightly. "I-I'll be fine, Moni.." she whispered to her.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She shook her head. "Nein."

(( oAo Shooort! ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/It's okay!/

She sighed, a sign of defeat for her. "Wh-where is G-Gil~?"

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Monika glanced back down at the other. "I haven't seen him…Sorry. I thought you were just with him…?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She nodded a bit. "I... I was.. B-but I dunno I he has a class r-right now..."

/I'm taking a break from homework.../

/Waaaifyuuu.../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She shook her head once more, smiling softly this time. "Classes are over for now, leibling. Otherwise I would be in class right now. They won't start again until break is over."

(( OAO SORRYYY ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She bit her lip. "C-could you c-call him... F-for me...?" She twidled her thumbs sitting against the wall next to her bed. "I.. I wanna apologize..."

/10 minutes until my homework again... ;A;/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She nods, pulling out her iPhone and dialing her brother's number. "It's ringing," she said softly, handing the phone to her friend.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shook her head, pushing the phone back to her. "N-non! Y-you..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She sighed softly, putting the phone to her ear. "You're going to have to talk to him sometime, you know."

"Ja? What is it, schweister?" Gil's voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Bruder…" She smiled softly down at Maddie, making small talk with her brother and hoping Maddie would finally get the hint and ask to talk to him.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She blushed a bit more, biting her lip. "A-ask him... T-to.. H-hang out...? Pl-please?"

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She nodded, cutting Gil off in the middle of his sentence. "Gilbert—" She paused, getting a headache from his complaining. "Bruder! Be quiet for one moment and listen please, would you?" She sighed, waiting for him to stop talking. "I've got a message from Maddie."

"Ja? Was?" He respoded immediately, sounding almost impatient. "Let me talk to her."

"Sure." She smiled, handing the phone to the Canadian. "He wants to talk to you."

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shook her head again, sighing, and held the phone to her ear. "U-Uhm... H-hey..." She was biting her lip to keep her from crying.

/Sorry. I'm here./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Maddie? You alright? What's going on?" Gil spoke loud and fast, switching to German at some point in the middle.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie winced, the sudden loudness hurting her head. "I-I'm... F-fine..." She managed.

/When're you getting off~?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He stopped. "Sorry. So was ist das?"

(( Uh…in an hour and a half? ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She bit her lip harder. "Wh-what...?" She had always had trouble with the sudden German, even if she dealt with two siblings who spoke it around her quite a lot.

/ /

/OHMYGOD. I have to read part of the odyssey... ;A;/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Never read it ;A; ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Boring as hell./

/Waifu~~ Are you almost finished with le possttyyy~? -impatient...-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( oAo sorry! ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/I-it's fine! I-I'm j-just.. Rather.. Impatient../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He sighed softly. "Sorry. I said, 'what is it?'"

(( *posts* ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"O-oh... Uhm.. I.. I w-was wondering if.. Y-you w-wanted to h-hang out w-with m-me and Monika.. F-for a b-bit... M-maybe...?" She was trying to make it sound like a friendly thing, as friends, but damn was it hard. Especially just after she had fucking confessed.

/-pokes-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He grinned even though she couldn't se it. "Kesesese~ Ja, I'd love to. When?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"A-anytime.. Is f-fine..." She mumbled, blushing brightly. That laugh always made her blush.

/So how many other people are you Rping with~?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( One other, but we're doing like three different RPs XD ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/XD./

/Replllyyyy~?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( It's coming~! ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/-is working on homework I really don't want to do. Hurry?-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Monika smiled at her friend's blush. That was a good thing.

"Awesome. Now? Where?" He hoped he didn't sound too impatient, but he wanted to ask her what happened earlier. And he wanted to do it in person.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"U-Uhm.. O-our dorm.. I-if it's o-okay..?" Maddie sighed a bit, and bit her lip again.

/My nose is bleeding. o n o/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( I'm sorry that my sexiness is too much for you to bear… w ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/No... Literally. It's bleeding irl and it's not your fault./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( I know…I was joking… orz ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Just reply./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Another grin crossed his cheeks. "Ja, give me a minute to get up there."

(( Blush not grin** ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She nodded. "A-alright.." she handed the phone back to Monika, blushing brightly.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She nodded in thanks, smiling lightly. "Bruder? Stop being a dick and get up here, ja?" She hung up, pocketing the phone and glancing at Maddie. "Do you want me to stay here, or…?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She nodded. "Pl-please! C-could you...?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/WAIIIFFUUUUU/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

She smiled softly. "If you'd like me to. But if bruder asks me to give the two of you a moment, I can't very well say no."

Gil grinned, snapping his phone shut and stuffing it in his pocket. He grabbed a piece of scrap paper - probably some homework sheet he was never going to do - and a pen, scribbling down a note for his roommate, Nikolai. "Off…to Maddie's…" he murmured to himself, scrawling the words across the paper. "Be back…soon." He taped the note to the door on his way out, shoving the key in his pocket along with his already-there phone. He all but ran up to Maddie's and his sister's dorm room, knocking on the door the second it was in arm's reach.

(( So you know how I said something about Al dating Ivan? I lied. Monika should be dating Anya (soon enough, anyway) and Al can be dating, I dunno…someone else. Yong Soo maybe? As long as there's nyo!RusGer… ))

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Also, long ass text wall. ))

(( And I'll be back soon; I have to go finish shopping for Mother's Day. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Ilu.

Okay.

And okay./

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/-le replies now-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( I'm back BTW~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie glanced at the door before answering it. She opened it a bit, one hard rubbing her eye above her bruise. "Th-that.. w-was fast.." she giggled a bit.

/WEBA. I had cheesecake. Ouo/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Cheesecake! I want cheesecake! oAo ))

(( and one sec, my mom's calling ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Okei.

And yeah. Cheesecake. It was a present for my bday which was on Wednesday./

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/But.. Yeah.. I got it today. -squeals happily-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( alright, back~ ))

(( And that's awesome. I wish I got cheesecake for my birthday XD ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/REEEPLLLYYY../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Gil only grinned, wanting to kiss her bruised cheek. His own cheeks were probably colored pink from her giggle, but he hoped he could pass it off as having all but run from his dorm to hers. "Was it? Kesese~ Sorry to not make you wait~"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She shook her head quickly, looking down. "N-non... It's fine..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He raised an eyebrow, his mouth straightening out a bit. "Was?"

(( Was = "What" in German, BTW. It's pronounced as Vas. ))

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Just in case you were pronouncing it as was. ^^" ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She bit her lip and opened the door some more so he could come in. She turned around and sat on her bed.

/I wasn't... I broke up with my ex bf today. He was fucking cheating on me./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( D: I'm so sorry! ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/It's okay. He was telling everyone yesterday that he broke up with me, he didn't, because he didn't say it to my face./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( He sounds like a dick… ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/He is.

Reply~?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Suppressing a sigh, he followed Maddie into her dorm room, waving with a grin to his sister. He noticed the neatly organized room, smiling softly. Definitely his sister's room.

(( It's a fail, sorry D: ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie blushed a bit too much and stared at the floor.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/So yep... .-.

I'm bored./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( ono Sorry, I'm working on the reply~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/It's fine. I know you type slow./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( …Oh, do you have my Skype? I thought I'd given it to you but maybe not… ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/I don't think so.. I'm Maplebro though./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

Gilbert bit his lip - actually bit his lip - and glanced toward his sister for help.

Monika only shrugged. "Ah…So the student council is looking for another student to replace the senior who moved away last week…"

She went ignored, as Gilbert began his own topic. "So what happened in the hall earlier?" He clearly had no way of sensing the mood.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Oh…no I don't have you. Do you want me to add you as a contact? ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Please./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Derptastical Canadian? ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie shut her eyes and layed on the bed shaking her head. Why the hell couldn't She talk? She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Monika.

/Yep./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Yay~ *adds* ))

"Maddie?" Gil grinned as Monika caught the pillow, turning his attention back to the Canadian. "Why won't you tell me?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She looked at monika, biting her lip. She threw bother pillow and mouthed "Out."

Another**\\

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

It took her a moment, but Monika finally got the message. She gave a small, apologetic nod to her friend and stood up. "I just remembered, I've got to meet Anya…" She grabbed her wallet, walking toward the door. "Sorry. I'll see the two of you later." She hurried out the door, closing it gently behind her and smiled softly to herself as she made her way down the hall to Anya's dorm room.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie sat up finally and looked at Gil. She patted the covers next to her.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He grinned, taking the seat beside her and hoping he didn't sit too close to her, but at the same time wanted to be as close to her as he could. "So was ist das?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She blushed and scooted closer. "I... I r-really l-like y-you..." she mumbled.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He nodded, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Ja, I know…?" There was something more to it than that, he knew it, but for whatever reason he couldn't find the right words.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"A-and... Y-you.. J-just like me as a s-sister..." she finished, sighing.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He froze, stiffening slightly and staring at the wall, averting his gaze every few seconds. "…Nein…" His voice was quiet, quieter than it had ever been before, and he would be surprised if Maddie could hear it.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She glanced at him a bit. "W-what...?"

/-is bored-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Sorry, translating German ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/XD /

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( I don't know the language. At all. So blame Google Translate for any/all mistakes. w ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/XD it's fine. You don't need the German. Just put ** To indicate the German./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( But Maddie's not supposed to know what it means… ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/She wont. :)/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

The blush on his face was probably a terrifying red, rivaling his crimson orbs. "**I said, "No." There's a lot more to that, Maddie; I don't like you as a sister. I mean, I know I'm terrible with getting my point across, but it needs to be said…I know I sound like a total fucking idiot, but just know…I like you a lot more than you think…**" He hadn't realized he had switched to speaking in German, but at this point, he really didn't give a fuck. As long as he got his feelings across somehow. He'd never been good with his feelings, and never knew how to get them across without sounding like a total douche.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( UUGH. TEXT WALLS. TEXT WALLS GALORE. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/I feel like there needs to be a sudden kiss THEN THEY HAS SEXY TIEMS./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( YES. Reply with something about Maddie being totally randomly kawaii-desu and I'll get on with it~ /controllingbitcheslikeaboss. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/OKEI./

Maddie blushed bright pink, understanding a few words here and there. She squeaked a little, scooting closer to him. "S-so... N-no s-sister-likeness...?"

/-le wins-/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He grinned, cheeks reddening a bit more at her squeak. He shook his head slightly, leaning in for a small kiss on her cheek. "Nein."

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She blushed even more, squeaking again, it being super fucking adorable Kawaii desu-ne.

/RAPE. He must be having so many issues controlling his wanting to rape her. XD/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

God damnit, she was squeaking again, and his teenaged hormones were freaking the fuck out, as much as he hated to admit it. He leaned in for another kiss, this time on the lips, grinning wildly at the heat radiating from her cheeks.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She squeaked, again, her face bright red by now. Was he... Kissing her? She freaked out in her head, but she was already pulling him ontop of her.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He chuckled softly against her lips, following her slight, silent directions and slowly crawling on top of the other. He never broke contact with her lips, flicking his tongue out and licking her bottom lip for entrance. He knew he was going quickly, but he'd liked her for a long time, and damn it, he wanted her. Now.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Damn it, was a crappy time to have a BRB. But my brother's bugging me so I have to help him. reply and I'll post back ASAP~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she let him in, pulling him closer. Damn was he sexy on top of her like that.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Alright, I'm back ouo ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/REPLLLYYY./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( …I did. w ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/But I replied.. ._. And you didn't./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( The last message I got from you was "She squeaked, again, her face bright red by now." o-o ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/._. THE FUCK -stares at her derpy iPod.-/

/I'll just repost./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( oAo Okay~ ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she let him in, pulling him closer. Damn was he sexy on top of her like that.**

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

His tongue explored every part of the other's mouth, his hand snaking toward the bottom hem of her shirt, pulling it up slightly as he reached it.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his legs up for more easy access for him.

/XD/

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Her**/

/derped./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He grinned, "Kesese~"ing softly against her lips and slipping a finger between the band of her skirt and her underwear. He tugged down at the skirt slightly, while his other hand gently weaved itself into her hair, careful of her curl.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She blushed again, moaning ever so slightly. She pushed her hips up against his hand, wanting more.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He was done waiting. Tugging the skirt off, he tossed it at the wall not caring where it landed. For all he knew, it was currently dangling off the doorknob. Breaking the kiss a moment, he glanced down, grinning. "Kesese~ Nice panties, leibling~"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She blushed madly. "Sh-shut up... A-and g-get on with it.."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Feine~" He unbuttoned his uniform pants, kicking them off and hearing them hit the floor. With a grin, he leaned into her ear, whispering, "Take 'em off for me~?" His voice didn't show much emotion other than teasing, but in truth, he was more than ecstatic.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie tilted her head. "E-Eh? G-Gil... Th-this is my f-first t-time.. I.. I dunno what you're t-talking about..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Meins auch," he admitted, his grin softening. "Mein boxers…take them off of me…?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She bit her lip, blushing like a tomato. "U-Uhm..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

His smile was soft as ever as he gazed down at her. "It's fine," he murmured, sliding them down himself and throwing them in the general direction of where he threw her skirt. "Sorry." Maddie's panties soon followed his boxers, and he heard them hit the wall with a wider grin.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"I-it's.. F-fine.." she mumbled glancing down and blushing even brighter red.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He placed another small kiss against her bruised cheek, positioning himself on top of her. "Sind Sie bereit…?"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She bit the inside of her cheek, nodding. She didn't understand him, but she understood him.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He nodded slightly and, with a quick, deep breath, he thrusted inside of her slowly. Hopefully he wasn't hurting her terribly, as he didn't want to hurt her ever.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She squeaked, shutting her eyes tight. "M-mon dieu..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Mn…" It was almost pathetic how this one girl could make Gilbert so weak in the knees. Nonetheless, he pulled out slightly, thrusting once more, this time a bit harder than before.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie gasped lightly, her face still bright, her eyes squeezed even tighter.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He placed another quick kiss against her forehead, thrusting again. He was close, even after such a short time, to his own climax, though he wasn't sure about the other. He slowly trailed his kisses down toward her collar bone, sucking lightly at the flesh against her throat.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She moaned, gasping lighty again. "F-f-faster..." she mumbled.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He smiled against her skin, thrusting faster as she instructed him to. He felt almost as though he was enjoying this too much, but didn't care. There was no such thing as too much enjoyment when it came to Maddie.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"F-fuck... Y-y-you're so..." She bit her lip so hard it bled.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"S…so what…~?" His eyes snapped shut, and he was getting slightly harder at her voice. Something was definitely wrong with him…but did he care? Fuck no.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

"S-so... H-huge... G-Gil..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"F-five meters…of awesome, l-leibling~"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She giggled a bit. "I.. Kn-know..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Don't forget it." His tongue flicked out against her throat, licking and nibbling here and there, along with another thrust of his pelvis.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie moaned lightly again, moving her neck to give him more room. "W-wasn't.. Pl-planning on it.."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Gut~" His hand snaked behind, groping her ass with a grin and pulling her closer to him.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She squeaked, looking up at him innocently.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Was? Dein Arsch ist niedlich~" It probably wasn't helping that he thrusted against her again, trying his hardest not to moan softly at the insertion.

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/My choir teacher is a jackass apparently./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Really? Why? ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/He was rude to my mother over the phone./

/What'd Gil say?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( D: ))

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Oh, he said "your ass is cute~" =w=; ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/Oh Okei./

She blushed, her eyes fluttered shut a bit, and she bit her lip again.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He was close, so close… He shivered slightly, and although he didn't want it to happen, his seed was released inside of her. Feeling the release of pressure from inside of his manhood, he swore softly in German. "Fick…"

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Waifuuuu? ))

(( oAo ))

(( Are you alive? ))

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( OH MY GOD WAIFU YOU'RE NOT DEAD ARE YOU ASDFGHJKL. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/IM SO SORRY!/

/IM NOT DEAD/

/DAD TOOK MY IPOD AWAY AND I HAD TO FINISH MY HW SO IM SO SORRRYYY../

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Yey~ Don't be dead. Pwease? ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/ILU WAIFFUUUUU../

/I'm not dead. Trust me./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( XD ILU TOO~ ))

(( Good. BI ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/ My postt?/

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Did you send one? If you did I haven't gotten it… ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

/No I still need to reply./

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

(( Okay, just checking. ouo ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She gasped, moaning softly. "M-Mon dieu... G-Giiiilll~~"

/ /

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

He smiled softly, his breathing shallow. With one final thrust he pulled out of her, lying beside her and placed a kiss against her jaw. "…Sorry…it wasn't much, but…" He glanced up at Maddie. "You were my first…after all…"

(( oAo FAIL POST IS FAIL. ))

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

Maddie smiled happily. "I-it was a-amazing... M-Merci..."

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Wirklich? Es war?" His grin widened. "Gut. Ich bin froh." It took him a moment to realize he'd been speaking in German. "Sorry. I'm glad. You weren't so bad yourself, leibling~"

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She giggled. "Y-you're German.. I-it's sexy..." she mumbled.

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

His breathing began evening. "Ohoho~? Ist es jetzt?" He poised his lips for a kiss, murmuring through them, "And I'm not saying your French /isn't/ boner-inducing."

**Madeline InvisiblePrincess Williams**

She blushed madly, kissing him. "M-Merci~"

**Elizaveta Héderváry**

"Bitte~" He murmured through her lips, smiling widely.

Maddie's beautifully soft lips and gorgeous face were enough to distract him from the door, wide open, with a certain frightened blonde standing in its way. "Was zum Teufel ...?"

"Schweister!"

* * *

**Vell sheet.**

**Tventy-five pages, mein leibes. Tventy. Five. But y'know what? It was tventy-five pages of WIN.**

**And I'm also speaking everything in a German accent as I type this up. Because mein Gilmuse has taken me over.**

**And I like it.**

**I mean wat.**

**Er.**

**Ja.**

**Thanks for reading?**

**-GummibarWubSquare.**

**Go read mein Twilight parody. It's also Prucan. And fucking badass.**

**Peace off, laddies~!**

WAIT. WHAT. NIKKI. WHEN DID YOU PUT A TWILIGHT PARODY UP. -spasms- ; A ;

**Been up for a while, leibe.**

I'm so off lately.

Btw... I read Laddies as Ladies. e u e

**Epic fail. Or win. Not sure which.**

-Kanda

**-and also GummiWub. BI**

****ASDFGHJKL- WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SEEM LIKE WE'RE HAVING A CONVERSATION. OTL...

-but more over Kanda.


	3. Story on Hiatus?

**Sadly, this is not an update. I'm really sorry to all the people who read the story, hoping for an update.. But I'm putting this story on Hiatus. u w u**

**Me and my waifu don't really rp this at all anymore, (if at all.. ; A ;), and I'm just kind of too busy to keep this story up. **

**School is up on my list of things keeping me busy as well. I'm sorry, but sometimes it's hard keeping grades up. o n o''**

Maybe if I get back into rping as my Maddimuse or Gilmuse, I can continue this story, but for the time being.. 

**Well. ; u ; Why don't you read any of my other stories? There's another PruCan I just uploaded that I worked on, and a Den..Nor? I think you could call it that, but it's just fluff so. u w u**

Senere!

**-Kanda- -Insert hearts here-**


End file.
